The Other Forbidden Child
by Hell's Sadistic Soul
Summary: Guess wat? There is another forbidden child, born in an all male city, she mysteriously dissapeared and it's up to the gang to find her&arrest her for stealing.... but is there more to this girl than meets the eye?
1. Cpt 1

b Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's characters or I'd be less poor and bored all the time. b 1/17/04 12:13:38 PM  
  
GCROITGRRL: I'm back!  
  
HIEI: Oh great. You again.  
  
GCROITGRRL: @.@ anyways... my computer crashed because of a virus bIb accidentally opened. We still haven't gotten AOL back up but I'm still typing this in good faith that we will soon. It's taking a while to type this 'cause some of the keys are jamming because of the fact that they haven't been used in over 2 1/2 months.  
  
HIEI: maybe it's just that you cant type.  
  
KURAMA: I think she types pretty good.  
  
GCROITGRRL: thank you Kurama-chan.  
  
HIEI: _ *On With The Chapter* *cpt one* b  
  
"There is a demon I need you to find." Koemba said as he shuffled through some important looking papers.  
"A demon?" Yusuke smirked egotisticly. "No problem."  
"That's what you think. Akiri Toka is a difficult demon to handle. For one," Koemba paused as he fead through a document he had found in a black file. "... this demon stands undefeated to this very day."  
"We can handle it!" Yusuke punched the air excitedly. "I'll take him out with one blow!"  
"Her. Akiri Toka is a female and if you're very lucky you won't have to fight her at all." Koemba said with a himt of hope in his voice. "She doesn't even remember her real name."  
"So she's stupid? That just makes it easier!" Yusuke laughed at their own 'good fortune.'  
"No she isn't." Boton piped up. "According to my records her intelligence is higher than the average demon."  
"Does she even know she is a demon." Kurama asked seriously.  
"No. She believes she is just a normal human being." Koemba answered. "There will be a family moving into your neighborhood Kurama. I believe she may be one of the daughters."  
"The Harusame family is moving into the house across the street from you." Boton added. "They have four daughters."  
"Whatever you do, do NOT get in a fight with Toka. She is much stronger than she looks and much faster. You must be a friend and protect her at all costs." Koemba demanded as he fidgited in his seat.  
"If she's so tough then why does she need our protection?"Kurama asked confused.  
"She is unaware of her powers." Koemba answered he stood up. "Now out. ALL of you." He said shooing them away. "I have something very important to attend to." As soon as everyone left the room Koemba turned on his TV and began watching a Charlies Angels movie.  
  
"Akiri Toka is also known as the forbidden child." Boton informed them as she sat down in a swing now in a human form.  
"...!" Hiei's eyes flew down to Boton and he jumped out of the tree landing in front of her. "Did I hear you correctly?" "Well uh... yes." Boton rubbed the back of her head. "Actually her story is almost the same as yours Hiei."  
  
"Another forbidden child..." Hiei thought outloud as he leaned back on his branch against the trunk of the tree staring unseeingly at the stars. "I didn't know there was another one."  
  
b*1/17/04 1:41:50 PM*b  
  
GCROITGRRL: woah that's SHORT!  
  
FANS: *sounds of crickits chirping.*  
  
HIEI: stupid. you don't have any fans.  
  
KURAMA: yes she does  
  
HIEI: only morons. (but i doubt such morons exist)  
  
ROSE: hiei you're a moron so that means you're a fan of hers  
  
HIEI: i cant stand her!  
  
ROSE: *whispering to Kurama* (i think he wants to be her l-o-v-e-r!)  
  
KURAMA: *nods* (I think SHE also wants to be his l-o-v-e-r)  
  
GCROITGRRL & HIEI: bWHAT ARE YOU 2 CONSPIRING ABOUT!!!! b  
  
KURAMA & ROSE: oh nothing! *smiles as halos appear above their heads* we were just talking about how the two of you are in love!  
  
G & H: *looks at each other shocked* DO NOT!  
  
K & R: DO TOO!  
  
G & H: DO NOT!!  
  
K & R: DO TOO!!!  
  
G & H: DO NOT!!!!  
  
K & R: DO TOO!!!!!  
  
G & H: DO NOT!!!!!!  
  
K & R: DO TOO!!!!!!! YOU BOTH ARE BLUSHING!!!  
  
G & H: ARE NOT!  
  
K & R: YOU'RE TRYIN NOT TO SMILE!!  
  
GCROITGRRL: i do not like hiei  
  
ROSE: yes... thats because you LOVE him!  
  
GCROITGRRL: *gets redder* no i dont i want to kill him  
  
HIEI: you want to kill me?  
  
GCROITGRRL: YES!!!! I DO!!!  
  
ROSE: *giggles* thats what ur gonna say when hiei asks you a certain question....  
  
G & H: ROSE!!! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFINDENCE!!!!! *looks at each other surprised* i...she...umm.... oh die already *walks off in opposite directions*  
  
KURAMA: -_? did i miss something?  
  
ROSE: yep!!!!!! ^_^ they gave themselves away.  
  
KURAMA: still fighting?  
  
ROSE: *nods* i dont think they're even on speaking terms now... they're too embarrased to face each other.  
  
b******to be continued*******b 


	2. Cpt 2

b DISCLAIMER: me no own, u no sue b  
  
GCROITGRRL: .......*staring off into space*  
  
ROSE: uh.... HELLO!  
  
HIEI: ........ its not my fault  
  
ROSE: I didnt say anything.  
  
HIEI: .............(maybe i shouldn't have gone to see grrl....)  
  
GRRL: im getting sick of having to type out my whole name so i'll type it as grrl from now on.... (....wanna hear what happened when hiei visited me?....)  
  
FANS: YEEEEEEEEEESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HIEI: *blushing* _0.0b TELL US!!!!!!!!!  
  
HIEI:.... fine i'll tell.......  
  
FANS: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HIEI: when i went to see her I....  
  
b******to be continued******* *cpt two*b  
  
"MOM! WHERE'S MY NEW DOG COLLAR!!!!?"  
"WHICH ONE DEAR?"  
"THE ONE WITH THE SPIKES!"  
"IN YOUR SHOE DEAR!"  
"Oh..." a brown haired green-eyed girl looked down at her shoes which was in front on the door. "Here it is..." she picked it up and snapped it on. "Nice hiding spot self...." she muttered as she slipped on her shoes. "I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL!"  
  
"Today, class, we have some new students." Miss Lexmark chirped as she wrote the days assignment onto the marker board. "Tiya and Aura Harusame."  
A short brown haired green eyed girl stood up and bowed to the class. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She bowed agian. "I'm sorry but it seems that once again my sister is running late."  
"..." The door opened to reveal another girl who looked just like the one who had just spoken except that she wore a black headband and a black spiked dog collar around her slender neck.  
"Hello." Miss Lexmark joined her at the door. "The office had told me you two would look alike but I didn't think you'd be identical twins." She bowed lightly. "It's a honor to meet you both."  
"Actually we're identical quaduplets." The non-collared girl spoke. "The other two are in classes 8 and 9."  
"That is unbelievable." Miss Lexmark eyes flew between the two girls.  
"Tell me about it." Yusuke muttered to Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. "That's just our luck."  
"I don't care but all I know is that I'm going to get me one of those pretty quaduplets." Kuwabara said cockedly. "No woman can resist bmyb charm."  
"Which one are you?" Miss Lexmark asked as she went back to her desk to see where the late-comer could sit.  
"...Aura." she answered coldly.  
"Okay... Aura you can sit in the back row between Hiei and Kuwabara." Miss Lexmark paused as she looked up. "Your seat is right behind Yusuke who is wearing a green uniform instead of blue."  
Aura shifted her black and white binder as se walked down the aisle.  
Kuwabara turned to Aura as she sat down. "Look at me. I'm the luckiest boy in this class because I get to sit beside the prettiest girl in the class." Aura cold green eyes met Kuwabara's eye. "Nice line. Did it work back in pre-k?" She growled. "I don't know what you're smoking but I am not 'pretty.' If you want pretty go hit on Tiya though I doubt she'll give you the time of day."  
Yusuke smiled to himself as he scribbed a note which he passed to Kurama who passed it to Hiei.  
  
b kuwabara should know better not to hit on one of our suspects... hit him for me will you...b  
  
Hiei read the note and crumbled it up. He threw the paper ball at nearly the speed of light behind Aura's head staight towards Kuwabara.  
"..." Aura sighed as she reached behind her catching the paper ball as it came by. "..." She turned to Hiei who was trying hard to hide a shocked expression. "Don't bother. I doubt he'll learn." She handed the paper back to him.  
Hiei's mouth twitched in what was the closest thing to a true smile he had had in a long while. He threw the ball into a trashcan nearby as he thought about her near impossible catch.  
Aura glanced at Hiei as she wrote hurriedly on a peice of paper which she slipped onto his desk and her eyes met his as he read it.  
  
"I never thought YOU'd be the one asked out." Yusuke laughed as he ate his sack lunch. "Espicially by a semi-pretty girl."  
Kurama shot Yusuke a quieting look as he glanced over at Hiei who was sitting leaning against the wall. "Is that what the two of you were writing about in class?"  
"We were writing about the stupidity on a certain human sitting by her." he answered coldly. "And it's not a date. We're only going to a cafe after we stop by her house."  
"Sounds like a date." Kurama said as he stood up. "But if you insist on saying it isn't than go ahead. I won't fight you on this."  
Yusuke plopped down onto his back as he teased Hiei. "I saw the way the two of you kept glancing at each other. It was love at first, second, third , and even forth sight."  
Hiei shook his head. "No. Besides, it isn't wise to 'date' one of our suspects." He said as he left the roof. "I think..." Kurama paused thoughtfully. "Hiei does get along with her alot better that he normally does. I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly."  
Yusuke jumped up. "Like I said, love at first sight."  
  
b******end of cpt 2********b  
  
ME: Next cpt their date... ahem i mean trip to cafe........ alone......... together.....  
  
HIEI: im going to kill you...  
  
ME: no u wont  
  
HIEI: ya believe what you want. *leaves*  
  
ME: now that he's gone lets party!!!!!!! *begins to dance off beat*  
  
FANS: what'd he do to you when he went to visit you???  
  
ME:*blushes but keeps dancing* he kissed me  
  
FANS: awww...........  
  
ME: No no no no. dont say that you need to learn to boo he shouldnt have done that cuz he hates me  
  
FANS: HE LOVES YOU!!!  
  
ME: no he doesnt  
  
FANS: U LOVE HIM!!!  
  
ME: whatever... @-@ crazy fans.....(internet stil down)................. i'm going to bed.................  
  
ROSE: hey dont the two of you live together???  
  
FANS: 0.0 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
ME: ya we're roomates. kurama did this to us. *leaves while cursin kurama*  
  
ROSE: y dont they just admit how they feel  
  
FANS: *claps* we gave them icecream!!!  
  
*hears screams of delight saying "YAY SWEET SNOW!!!"*  
  
b****** until me meet agian my friend, adieu, adieu, and farewell to you*******************b  
  
ps: how do u make a heart with the key board??? 1/18/04 1:04:31 AM 


	3. Cpt 3

b DISCLAIMER: me no own and you no sue....b 2:10:45 PM 1/18/04  
  
ME: *yawns* i had a peacefull rest... woke up a little too early...... watched some digimon........ slept some more............. ate some mcdonalds........ and got on the cpu......... oh hiei left early............ thank the gods  
  
A COFFEE CUP: you love him!  
  
ME: oh great now my coffee cup is against me!!!!  
  
A COFFEE CUP: i'm an inanimate object and i'm talking...  
  
ME: okaaaaay... *backs away from cup* .............. (inanimate objects keep on trying to get me...)  
  
A COFFEE CUP: *leading an army of inanimate objects* KILL HER!!!! KILL GCROITGRRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ARMY: YAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *rushes toward me*  
  
*suddenly the entire army is cut to ribbons*  
  
ME: huh?  
  
HIEI IN DEMON FORM: i cant leave you alone for one minute.  
  
ME: you....... saved....... me...... *runs into his chest sobbing* i was so scared of those cups!!!!!  
  
HIEI IN D. FORM: i cant help but save you.... *wraps arms around me hugging me* ...... its okay they're gone...... i'm here...... relax..........  
  
ME:............ *hic-cups* .................thank you...................... *hiei tightens his hug* .............thank you hiei............  
  
HIEI IN D. FORM:........... *smiles* ............. shhhh its okay.........i'm here for you....... i'm always here if and when you need me......  
  
ME: .......... *looks up at him smiling* really?  
  
HIEI IN D. FORM: of course.  
  
ME: *leans up and kisses him softly on lips* i dont kno how to thank you.  
  
HIEI IN D.FORM: *has shocked expression* ......I..... *smiles down to her* I think you just did *kisses her briefly* ya..... u just did..... *lets go of her and tilts her head as he brought his lips to her neck* ................  
  
b****to be continued**** *cpt 3*b  
  
"MOM! I'm home!" Aura slipped out of her shoes as she pulled Hiei into the house. "Come on upstairs.... I'll show you my most prized possession."  
"Aura." Mrs. Harusame stepped into the hallway still wiping a plate dry. "How long are you staying in?" She smiled when she spotted Hiei. "Oh. Hello there." She held out a hand to Hiei who shook it politely. "I'm Nani Harusame, Aura's mother."  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Harusame." Hiei greeted her cooly.  
"It's nice to see that my baby has opened up some." Nani said as she turned to return to the kitchen. "Well I can see that she doesn't plan on staying long so I'll get out of your way.".  
"Whatever." Aura grabbed Hiei's hand and pulled him down some dark steps and into her dark room. "You stay here." She ordered as she opened a red door. "I'll be out in a minute." She said as she shut the door behind her.  
Hiei shook his head slowly as he began to dig through a drawer of hers.  
"Find anything you like?" Aura asked as she stepped out of the back room wearing black pants, a red shirt, and a black trenchcoat. "I doubt I have anything interesting in there..." She leaned against the wall nearby as she watched him as he shut the drawer. "Wanna see my pride and joy?"  
"...." Hiei watched with cloaked interest as Aura pulled a katana in it's sheath out from under her bed. "A katana? Where did you get that?"  
"I don't know but I had it when I woke up from my coma I had it and I just couldn't let them take it away." Aura hooked the katana onto her belt. "Come on lets go ahead and get to the cafe. I don't want to stay in this sad excuse of a home a second longer."  
  
b~~Everybody's got their problems; everybody says the same things to you; it's just a matter of how you solve them and knowing how to change the things you've been through. I feel I've come to realize, how fast life can be compromised. Step back to see what's going on. I can't believe this happened to you. This happened to you.~~b  
Hiei watched Aura out of the corner of her eye as she sang along to the song.  
b~~It's just a problem that I faced with, am I not the only one who hates to stand by, complications that first in this time. With all these pictures running through my mind. Knowing endless conquences, I feel so useless in this, can't back, stand back, can't ask. For me I can't believe.~~b  
Aura's brown bangs fell into her face hiding her headband as she beat her head in time to the music. She didn't smile even through she was having fun.  
b~~Part of me, won't agree, cause I don't know if it's for sure. Suddenly, suddenly, I don't feel so insecure. Part of me, won't agree, cause I don't know if it's for sure. Suddenly, suddenly, I don't feel so insecure anymore. Everybody's got their problems, everybody says the sames things to you. It's just a matter of how you solve them, but what else are we supposed to do.~~b  
Aura turned to Hiei and shot him a unsure smile.  
b~~ Part of me, won't agree, cause I don't know if it's for sure. Suddenly, suddenly, I don't feel so insecure. Part of me, won't agree, cause I don't know if it's for sure. Suddenly, suddenly, I don't feel so insecure anymore. Why do things that matter the most, never end up being our choice. Now that I find no way, so bad, I don't think I knew, what I had. . Why do things that matter the most, never end up being our choice. Now that I find no way, so bad, I don't think I knew, what I had.~~b  
"I never thought that I would actually be out and about with another person." Aura told Hiei as she sipped her mint chocolate cappachino almost shyly. "They say that my 'lonerism' is because of the fact that I was in a coma since birth."  
Hiei watched her uneasiness half-smiling. "Is it really that bad?"  
"I'm used to being alone. They nicknamed me Aura the Mute back at home." she said as she finished off her drink. "I.." she paused grateful for how dark the cafe was and how well it hid her blush. "I'm glad we came here together."  
Hiei leaned over in the small round shaped booth kissing her briefly on the lips.  
"...um...." Aura stood up her blush showing even in the dark. "It's getting late and I'd better go." Hiei stood and followed her out. As soon as they got out she shoved him up against the black brick wall of the alleyway angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are kissing me like that!?"  
"I didn't mean to." He answered gazing into her eyes emotionlessly. "I didn't mean to steal your first kiss."  
"How'd you know that was my first kiss?" she asked letting go of his shoulders.  
"Lucky guess." he shrugged. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
"So how did your date with Aura go?" Yusuke teased.  
"It wasn't a date and it was uneventful." Hiei's cheeks turned pink as he thought about the stolen kiss.  
Suiichi noticed a change in Hiei's usual additude but to his friends bad luck so did Kuwabara and Yusuke who surrounded the fire/ice demon sly grins covering their faces. "Something happened didn't it?"  
"Nothing did." Hiei turned around bumping into somebody as he did so.  
"Hello Aura." Suiichi greeted the quiet girl. "Did you have fun with our friend last night?"  
"..." Aura glanced up at him momentarily before her eyes turned to Hiei. "Park?"  
Hiei nodded. "Meet me by the tire swing afterschool."  
Aura nodded and touched his hand briefly as she showed him, and only him, that she had her katana with her.  
Hiei's lips twitched as they turned into a smile. "Figures."  
Aura nodded and leaned up kissing him on the cheek much to everyones surprise. "I gotta run. My sisters need to nag at me for blasting my stereo all night keeping them awake." She waved as she ran off into the school building.  
Hiei's cheeks flamed redder as he watched her run off in shock.  
"Hiei? Did a pretty girl just flirt with you?" Yusuke asked confused.  
Kuwabara growled and tried to hit Hiei only to hit air. "You guys wouldn't let me get involved with any of the Harusame quaduplets because one of them is Akiri Toka." he tried to hit the short demon again only to miss. "And here you are bdatingb one of them!!!!"  
  
"We need a womans touch with this assignment." Boton told them. "I'm hip and I'm helping you find Toka."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++end of cpt 3+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
B The song that was playing in the cafe is: "Hell Song" by Sum 41 B  
  
ME: what are you doing hiei?  
  
HIEI IN DEMON FORM: i'm keeping you *kisses my neck agian *  
  
ME: *gulps and pushes him away* why are you doing this?  
  
HIEI IN D. FORM: *backs me into a corner*.....because i want you to be mine.... *he then tilted my neck gently and kissed it gingerly*  
  
ME: *shocked* 0.0  
  
SOCK: *smelly*  
  
b******************TO BE CONTINUED.............*******************************b 


	4. Cpt 4

[B] DISCLAIMER: I HAVE A PAIR OF SHOES AND I WANT TO TAKE OFF MY BRA!!!!![B] 1/27/04 8:50:39 PM  
  
ME: *yawns* got a new cpu but is typin this on old cpu which is now incapable of having internet. the other one the new one is working great... my sis is online at the time though 2/4/04 11:56:27 PM  
  
[b]*****....CPT 4...........********[b]  
  
"Hey!" Aura ran up to the group smiling and waving as she held up a bag full of icecream. "I had about twenty of these and I'm willing to share!" She did a no-hand cartwheel over their heads. "You didn't tell me your friends were coming Red-eyes." Aura said as she dropped the heavy bag into Hiei's arms.  
  
"I didn't know..." He glanced over at them.  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't know all of your names." She smiled as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Let me think... Yusuke... Suiichi.... Keiko?.... and... meatloaf-for-brains." She said pointing from Yusuke to Suiichi to Keiko and then to Kuwabara.  
  
"It's Kuwabara." He growled as he raised a fist angrily. "I don't care if you're a girl! I'll kick your butt!" He swung at her but hit only air as she flipped away from him.  
"You can't be THAT slow." She taunted. "Come on and fight me!" She challanged her eyes darkening in anger. "Just because you're a BOY, I'm gonna go extra hard on you!"  
  
Hiei grabbed ahold of Aura pulling her away from Kuwabara. "Looks like we found Toka."  
  
"No doubt." Boton stepped into view carrying her wooden ore. "Her aura is defiantly that of a demon."  
  
"What! Hiei let go of me!" She struggled in his strong grip her green eyes wide. "What the heck are you saying? Demon?" She slumped over suddenly without energy. "Why are you capturing me...?" she asked in an echoing disembodied voice.  
  
"Akiri Toka... you are under arrest for stealing the Tankeon Blade of the sunken city, Taeti." Boton informed her quietly. "I'm sorry to do this to you."  
  
"The Tankeon Blade from the city I was born in... the city that sent me... to die." Aura's body glowed with an blueish light. "I didn't steal that blade... my father gave it to me so I would have a chance of survival. He died as a result." She straightened up in Hiei's grasp her eyes glowing blue. "I didn't steal anything."  
  
"There is the word of the camp leader that you did." Boton sighed as she pulled our a glowing pair of handcuffs and cuffed Aura.  
  
"Who is the new leader of that hellhole?" Aura asked in an disembodied voice.  
"His name is Sadi," The grim reaper replied.  
  
"Sadi." Aura growled. "He stole something as well... the voice of the heir... he stole my voice."  
  
"Let's get her somewhere private." Yusuke suggusted. "Lets not turn her in until we hear her point of view."  
  
"So this Sadi isn't supposed to be the leader because he is not even related to the last heir?" Suiichi said trying to make sure he understood.  
  
"Yes... that's right Suiichi." Aura said her voice sounding as if it didn't come from her body and echoed in the empty ware house.  
  
"It's Kurama." he said. "How did Sadi steal the leadership?"  
  
"He stole an ancient and scaced item called the voice. " She answered. "This golden item is born within the next heir to the city. The womanless city has been ruled by this item for many years."  
  
"But you were born with it?" Boton asked.  
  
"Yes." Aura flexed her hands behind her back as her eyes glowed completely blue. "But the city couldn't believe that not only was a [b]FEMALE[b] born in their city, which is taboo, the female was born with the voice."  
  
"How did you lose your 'voice'?" Kaiko asked curiously.  
  
"Foolishly I went back to Taeti to see if, by any chance, my father had survived. Sadi saw the voice and he stole it by stealing me." She sighed annoyed. "There was one case in Taeti history where a female was born with the voice. She couldn't be killed by them after she reached the age of 4. The only way to change where the voice was was to mark the girl."  
  
"You're marked?" Hiei pulled back her hair and examined her neck carefully. "I don't see one."  
  
"You honestly think this is my real body?" she laughed. "They won't rest till I'm dead." she flipped her hair lazily. "As long as I'm alive the city will drown slowly..."  
  
"What?" Boton tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yes. The legend of Taeti is that if a female was to be born with the mark and lived to a certain point of her life the city will be flooded and killed."  
  
"Exactly. That's no legend. It's reality. They won't rest till I die and they'll kill me in any way possible." Aura began crying softly. "Please don't arrest me... don't take me to the spirit world..."  
  
"Why're you in this girls body?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Hiding. I found this girl in a coma and I took over allowing her to live if she housed me." Aura answered.  
  
"Well..." Boton un-cuffed the girl. "You're no danger to anyone as of now since you are in a human body."  
  
Aura stood up rubbing her wrists her glowing blue tears flowing down to the ground. "I want my body back." she said as the body she was in fell to it's knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kuwabara demanded jumping up feeling a whole lot of spirit energy being used by the girl who just slumped to the floor lifeless.  
  
"Don't move." Boton ordered as her eyes flew around the warehouse. "Akiri Toka is somewhere around here."  
  
"Smart." All of a sudden the glowing blue tears Aura had shed materialized into a black winged girl with green eyes, blue hair, and a black pantsuit that was old fashioned. "I'm back." She said as she picked up Aura. "She needs to be home." Toka said as she took the blade at the sleeping human girls side. "Thank you for your help." She said as Aura dissapeared in a flash of dark blue mist.  
  
"So you're the real Toka." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face. "You don't look so tough."  
  
"..." Toka turned to the group. "Don't underestimate me." She said she hooked her sword to her side. "What I did would have killed you." she said coldly. "The amount of spirit energy I used in the process is far too great for you to even compehend human."  
  
"I don't think so." Yusuke charged up his spirit gun. "I'll knock you out with one shot." He said as he carefully aimed.  
  
"May I ask why you are planning on shooting Toka?" Hiei was suddenly in the way blocking the spirit detectives shot.  
  
"Defending me?" Toka smirked as she floated high enough to wrap her arms around the fire/ ice demon from behind. "Now that's a good boy."  
  
"Toka." Hiei growled at her but made no move to pull away.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara shuddered as he felt a surge of spirit energy. "I know that's a nice position considering she's a pretty girl but if I were you I'd get away."  
  
Hiei growled and tried to pull away. "What the..."  
  
"Ha. Do you like my little spell?" Toka asked as she ran ahand through his surprisenly soft hair. "Don't get mad at me flame..." she purred evilly. "You were the one who kissed me."  
  
Boton gasped as her hands flew to her cheeks in shock. "I've heard of this spell before. It's know as the Kiss Of Bindance." The grim reaper shook her head franticly. "I don't get it. He kissed her when she was in Aura's body."  
  
"Wait just a second! [b]Hiei[b] kissed her [b]first[b]? When was this?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.  
  
"On thier date..." Boton restarted as Toka and Hiei growled. "Oops. I mean that time they went to the cafe together."  
  
"What is the 'Kiss Of Bindance' anyways?" Kuwabara asked as he thought that he wishe that he got it... just without the binding part and the evil demon girl.  
  
Toka laughed as she continued playing with Hiei. Poke. Poke. She was continously poking her pinkie agianst his sharp fangs. "Basically... he's wy slave until I undo the spell." She laughed as she let go of him and flew so she faced him. "Poor baby. We could've been friends... we're the same..." she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder listening to him breathe. "Too bad I'll have to kill you... including Boton and Keiko..."  
  
"I won't let you touch them." Yusuke barked as he aimed at her.  
  
"Oh?" She turned to him her green eyes changed to black. Even the whites of her eyes were black with the hate she had bottled up all her life. "I dare you to try. If you kill me, and that's the only way to prevent your deaths, then Hiei-chan here will die as well."  
  
"You lying bitch!"  
  
"Oh really?" She laughed as she blew them all an air kiss. "I used my K.O.B. on him." She spun flirtedly. "Air kisses won't affect you. It'll have to be a kiss... on the lips." She grinned as she added, "Only Hiei here will even make the lowest ranks of servanthood. If I let him live that is."  
  
[b]************************************************************************* ******************[b]  
  
thats it 4 cpt 4..............  
  
Let's say that somehow they get out of that mess but into another one that may be worse? Hiei is still under the spell of Toka's K.O.B. and is acting totally strange. Looks like the rest will ave to track down the elusive water/air demoness once agian to have the spell undone before [b]they[b] go nuts!  
  
Next on Y.Y.H. [b]Toka's Choice![b] c-ya soon! 


End file.
